Outer Science
by cherveline
Summary: Jika merah adalah kutukan, maka hitam adalah kebencian. Jadi ucapkan selamat tinggal pada cinta dan kawan, karena takdirmu sebagai monster. "Selamat datang di rahimku. Titik akhir cinta dan ego."


"_Welcome into my womb. The endpoint of love and ego."_

.

.

.

**Outer Science**

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project, Outer Science, and all characters belongs to Jin (Shinzen no Teki-P).**

**Gaada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari membuat fic ini. :)**

.

.

Untuk merayakan lahirnya PV baru, Outer science. Dan untuk meramaikan fandom KagePro.

Ini adalah _fanfic_ collab antara saya dengan _TerongBego_. (Ini _Penname_-nya memang begitu kok, bukan saya ngatain lho)

_._

_._

_._

_._

Gelap. Hanya itulah yang mampu ditangkap Mary. Mata merahnya sempat mengerjab beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia terpaku beberapa saat.

Walaupun ruangan saat gelap, walaupun ia tidak dapat melihat apapun, tapi warna merah itu entah kenapa terlihat sangat jelas di matanya. Begitu mencolok, membuatnya merasakan adanya sebuah perasaan tak nyaman.

"…Seto?" panggilnya pelan, berharap keberadaan sosok Seto disisinya, untuk memberinya kenyamanan.

Sekilas cahaya tiba-tiba muncul bagaikan petir. Dan secara sesaat menunjukkan sebuah pemandangan mengerikan. Sesosok pemuda memakai atribut serba hitam-kuning. Mary mengernyit kala menyadari, sosok hitam itu mirip —hampir serupa malah— dengan Konoha. Tapi yang membuatnya jauh lebih terkejut adalah, fakta bahwa kedua tangan Konoha memegang erat leher seto. Mencekiknya di udara dengan entengnya, sembari menunjukan senyum liciknya.

Mary terperangah. Kaget. Ia sangat kaget.

"Seto!" jeritnya keras. Suaranya terdengar parau dan bergetar hebat. Air mata mulai mengalir. Ada perasaan khawatir yang semakin menjadi, "a-apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Orang itu tertawa kecil, "apa yang kulakukan?" Mary mngusap air matanya, air mata turun dengan deras, ia tak tahan melihat pemandangan itu terus-menerus. Seto... Seto yang disayanginya, ada disana, dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Ke-kenapa kau lakukan itu?!" Suaranya semakin bergetar, menunjukan tekanan yang mendera hatinya.

"...kenapa?" Konoha versi hitam itu menjawab. Lalu melempar Seto ke lantai, membuat pemuda itu mendesis pelan.

"Seto!" panggil Mary lagi. Ia ingin berlari, mencoba meraih Seto. Menyelamatkannya dari sosok keji Konoha. Namun kegelapan seolah menahannya. Membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Tidak...aku— tidak ingin ini terjadi…" tangis Mary. Konoha hitam itu mendengus. Lagi-lagi ia memasang senyum keji. "Kau tahu?" Ia menjilat tangannya yang penuh dengan darah.

"Kaulah **ratu** dari tragedi ini," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Mary terpaku. Matanya merahnya membelalak. Kata-kata itu… seolah sudah menyihir seluruh pengindraannya. Seolah menuntut dirinya. Sosok hitam itu semakin menyeringai. "Dan semua ini," ia mengambil jeda sesaat, "harus **diakhiri**."

"Tidaaakkk!" jerit Mary sembari menutup telinganya kuat-kuat. Tak kuasa dengan gencarnya serangan Konoha, meski hanya berupa kata-kata tajam sekalipun.

"Bukankah mereka sudah seharusnya seperti itu?" Suara dingin itu kembali mengalihkan atensi Mary. Mary terisak, sembari menatap nanar mayat-mayat teman-temannya yang kini terbaring di lantai. Hatinya seolah terkikis melihat mereka yang sudah tak bernyawa. "..a-aku..."

Sosok itu mulai berbicara, "Sedari awal..." ia terdiam sesaat, "mereka memang seharusnya sudahtidak ada, kan? "

"Ti-tidak!" jerit Mary, tetes-tetes air mata kembali berjatuhan. "Kalau mereka tidak ada... Aku…aku—" Mary menatap Seto yang masih terbaring, "… aku... tidak akan bisa melihat dunia yang sesungguhnya!"

Sosok hitam itu tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum ramah Seto, yang amat ia sukai. Senyum licik seolah meremehkan.

"Duniamu, bukanlah mereka..." sosok itu mendekat kearah Mary, lalu berbisik, "duniamu adalah...**kegelapan**..." Kerongkongan Mary seolah tercekat. Tubuhnya bagai membatu.

"Heeh… inikah orang penting bagimu?" Sosok itu kembali berjalan santai ketempat Seto terbaring. Dengan kasar, ia mengangkat Seto di lehernya dengan satu tangan. "Kalau orang ini memang penting…" Ia mempererat genggamannya pada leher seto. "Tolonglah mahkluk menyedihkan ini! Gunakan kekuatanmu, **monster.**" Senyum licik itu kembali merekah, mempresentasikan segala bentuk pelecehan—meremehkan.

"Atau..." ia kembali melanjutkan, "kau akan kehilangannya...dan semua yang kau cintai! Ahahahahahaha..!"

Mary menenok ke sebelah kanannya, disana Kido terbaring sambil memeluk perutnya yang penuh dengan darah, bekas tertusuk. Tidak jauh dari situ, Kano berbaring tepat disebelahnya. Dengan kening yang bolong bekas tembakan, darah juga mengucur ke mana-mana.

Posisi mereka berdua itu, seakan ingin meraih satu sama lain. Bau anyir mulai menyerebak, bersamaan dengan tetesan darah yang terus mengalir.

Darah. Merah. Semua tercecer begitu saja. Membuatnya mengernyit ngeri.

Merah. Lagi-lagi warna itu. Warna yang membawa takdir kehidupannya, juga yang lain. Warna yang kini merengut semuanya. Lagi-lagi, merah. Warna yang menghancurkan semuanya. Masa depan, kebahagiaan, dan cinta.

Mengapa semua terulang lagi? Merah, **sekali lagi**, merengut segalanya.

"_Tidak apa-apa! Karena seseorang yang kukenal pernah berkata, merah itu adalah warna seorang pahlawan!"_

"S-seto..." _Benarkah merah itu warna pahlawan?_

"Bagi mereka.. mata itu… hanyalah kutukan... kau tau?" sosok itu mulai berbicara lagi. Matanya menatap tajam. Ada kebencian dalam tatapan itu. "Karena itu...sudah seharusnya mereka mati. Karena mati adalah takdir mereka!" serunya tajam. "Mereka memang seharusnya **mati**..." ia menginjak keras tubuh kaku Seto.

"…semua manusia... pasti akan mati pada akhirnya."

"_kh!_" ucapan itu seakan menusuk Mary.

Dia, mahkluk yang hidup selama ratusan tahun.Tentu saja mengetahui itu lebih dari apapun…tapi... karena hidup manusia itu singkat, karena kita mengenal kematian, kebahagiaan itu ada.

Dan itulah yang diajarkan oleh Seto... Momo, Kido, dan juga Kano. Yah, meskipun Kano lebih banyak mengatakan omong kosong, dibanding sesuatu yang bijak.

"Coba lihat, warna yang kaubanggakan ini… bukan cuma warna pahlawan, tapi juga adalah warna untuk** tragedi.**"

Ia mengatakannya sambil sekali lagi menunjukkan tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan merah.

"Tidak... aku tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal..." Ditengah-tengah isak tangisnya, Mary berbisik.

"Sudah cukup... Aku tidak mau lagi…" Tetes air mata terus berjatuhan.

_**Itukah keinginanmu, hei gadis kecil?**_

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara, entah kenapa suara itu terdengar sangat jelas di kepalanya.

_**Kalau begitu keluarkanlah kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya... Kalau kau mencintainya, keluarkan kekuatanmu yang luar biasa!**_

"...aku tidak berminat, dengan dunia tanpa adanya kalian semua.." bisik Mary lirih, isakannya sudah mereda. Sosok dihadapannya sedikit terbelalak.

Mendadak, terjadi perubahan pada dirinya. Helaian putihnya mendadak rontok. Bertransformasi menjadi ular-ular yang mulai mendesis pelan. Muncul ular hitam dari tubuh masing-masing anggota Mekakushi-dan yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Desisan ular menggema di ruangan. Ketakutan sedikit menghampiri Mary. Namun ditepisnya rasa takut itu. Ia tau, ular-ular itu tak berniat jahat padanya, mereka hendak membantunya.

Mary melirik ke arah teman-temannya. "Sekarang..." Lalu menoleh kepada sosok hitam itu, menatapnya tajam, penuh amarah dan emosi membuncah.

"Ini giliranmu!"

Lalu semuanyapun lenyap, dan menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

.

"_**B**__e_ **c** a **u** _s_ _**e**_ _**y**_o **u** a **r** _e_ _t_ **h** e _**q**_u **e** _e_ _**n**_ **o** _f_ _t_ _**h**_ i **s** _t _r **a** _**g**_ _e_ d **y."**


End file.
